Eddie Toh
Chinese- American |affiliations = Michael De Santa Lester Crest GTA Online Protagonist |businesses = Freelance getaway driver |voice = David Shih}} Eddie Toh is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. He is a character that can be employed by the player to help out with Heists in GTA V. Description Eddie Toh is a Chinese-American professional criminal, specializing in procuring vehicles and mapping effective escape routes for heists. Eddie is also an expert driver, known for his skill and professionalism. His standard fee for his services is a 14% cut of the gross take. Biography Background Eddie does not reveal too much of himself during the game. The only thing that he confirms as truth is that he is married and has kids and is doing this kind of job to get money to send them to college. He says this at the end of the heists The Jewel Store Job and The Bureau Raid. He also wants money to leave the life of crime. Events of GTA V If Eddie is chosen for The Jewel Store Job, he will bring Maibatsu Sanchez, making a lot easier to drive through the sewers and he also give directions while escaping the police. In The Bureau Raid, roof method, if selected he will reach the IAA Headquarters just in time and driving a ambulance, allowing the player to get out of the area without needing to lose the police. In the subtle approach of The Big Score, if placed as the fourth driver of the Gauntlets, he will be able to load the Gauntlets without dropping any gold bar and during the escape, he will have no problem to escape the cops and bring his part of the gold to the trucks. If placed to change the tires of the Stockade, there will be no consequences. In the obvious approach, if he is placed as the pilot of the second helicopter, he will reach the train with no problem, as long as the player keep his helicopter steady so Lester can shot down the Merryweather Buzzards before they destroy Eddie's helicopter, killing him and making the crew lose half of the gold. If placed as the driver of the train, there will be no consequences. Events of GTA Online Eddie appears in The Fleeca Job, aiding the crew's escape by flying a Cargobob fitted with magnet to lift their getaway vehicle Kuruma out of the heat zone. Mission Appearences * The Jewel Store Job (Optional) * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional/Can be Killed) Skills Eddie's skills include: *Driving Skill *Composure *Vehicle Choice Trivia *Though it is never explicitly stated, it is possible that Eddie had done something questionable before joining Michael's heist crew. Evidence of this is that when the player first chooses him, Lester may say "Eddie Toh? He's a professional. That's all you need to know," indicating that he is hiding something. Later during The Jewel Store Job, when all heist members reveal their past to one another, Michael speaks instead of Eddie and says "Eddie's been doing this for years. That's all you need to know about him for now". Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Determinant Characters